Social Distortion
by logan.is.my.homie.henderson
Summary: James David Diamond hadn't been honest with his girlfriend of 4 months. He's lied and cheated behind her back. But, in the end who will feel the pain, James or his girlfriend.Read and Review...it's better than it sounds. :D


**Social Distortion**

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! And if you do, the least you can do is review. :]**

James Diamond paced nervously around the lobby, waiting for his girlfriend of 4 months to show up. He had some "news" that he felt he had to share with her. James just couldn't endure another minute of seeing Camille go through pain, pain that she was blind to at the moment. And the cause of this pain was clear to James; he was simply never a loyal boyfriend to that girl…not at all. Their relationship was built on lies…lies that he had kept from Camille ever since he first pressed his soft lips to hers.

These lies were eating James up inside, he just wished the whole world would know his horrible secrets…because once everyone knows, then there is really nothing to hide. Yes, he was ashamed of himself and wondered what people would think of him, once Camille told everyone why he broke up with her. To James, none of this was fair. He didn't ask to fall in love with one of his best friends...no in fact that would normally be the last thing James would wish for. But there was something about this boy, something that no one else could never possess. It certainly wasn't his dark brown hair that brightened his pale face, or his big brown eyes that you could just get lost in...no it was none of that. For the first time James realized that looks weren't everything, but personalities are and that's why he had fallen for this boy…that's why.

James finally stopped pacing and sat on a cold, hard lobby chair. He let out a heavy sigh, and under his breath he began to practice what he was going to say to Camille. "_Camille, I'm really sorry…you know your an amazing girl… but I'm not an amazing guy and what I'm getting at is tha-"_James cut himself off once he felt as if someone was listening to him practice. He slowly craned his head upwards with fear, to see a confused Camille with arms crossed, looking down at him.

Camille sat down next to James and cocked her head towards him, "James, why are you really sorry? I'm an amazing girl. You're not an amazing guy. What are you getting at?"

"Look Camille, I wanted to you to come here so I…." James nerves began to take over him again…once he started into Camille's sad brown eyes words just couldn't come out of his mouth.

"You wanted me to come here because…?" Camille questioned with annoyance present in her tone.

"I just need to get some things off my chest. It's not easy for me, so I ask you to please bear with me." Camille just shook her head, prepared to know what was so hard for her boyfriend to say to her. James thought to himself… _where do I start? How do I start? Do I wanna start? I do…now be a man James, own your lies…your beautiful boyfriend will be proud of you. _"First of all Camille, I want to start by saying that I love but, I don't love you. I know you thought this relationship was smooth and honest. But, really it's not; in actuality it is bumpy and full of lies."

"What are you talking about James?" Camille said as her voice cracked and pools of tears began to form in her eyes, "Have you not been faithful to me."

James Diamond ignored Camille's questions and continued, "Camille, you don't know how many opportunities for love you have out there. You can find a man who truly loves you, a man that would cherish you every minute of the day, a man who appreciates you for who you are not what you have become…a man who is man enough to take you by the hand and pull so close to his face that your noses touch… stare into your eyes as you stare back into his and then once he captivates you entirely, he'll say, '_I love you Camille Roberts."… _and he'll mean it."

"Fuck all of that! You need to answer my damn question! Have you been faithful to me or not!"

James eyes now flooded with tears as his said sincerely, "Honestly Camille, I haven't been faithful to you."

Camille shook her head with anger as she tried to calmly say, "Ok James, honesty's good…but who with where you unfaithful with?"

James whispered very quietly, "Logan."

"Who?" Camille asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

This time with more confidence in his voice James said loudly and proudly, ".Mitchell."

"Logan!" Camille shouted as she jumped angrily out of her seat, "You're a fucking faggot!"

"There's nothing wrong with being gay…I love him."

"You love him."Camille laughed meanly.

James was truly and utterly speechless, he didn't have the faintest clue that Camille would act like this. Tears of disbelief and true hurt fell down James' rosy cheeks.

"Isn't this so precious my two ex-boyfriends, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond are pansies or as I like to say fudge packers." Camille shouted extremely loud so the entire lobby could hear, "Those tears show me that you can't even take it like a man James, oh wait you're not a man, you're gay."

A hurt James Diamond looked down at his felt as he belted out, "There's nothing wrong with being gay, you even said so yourself!"

"Did _I_ say that…if I did then I lied." Camille let out a mean, uninviting smile and once again let out a mean chuckle that sent shivers through James' spin, "In fact James, I feel really sorry."

James gritted his teeth, as he asked, "Why is that, Camille?"

"Oh nothing big, just that your gay, you're a virgin, and I'm sorry to say you're not that good looking…so once Logan comes to his senses and leaves you, no one is gonna want an ugly, gay virgin like you."

"How could you say something like that Camille…what's wrong with you?" That was the last thing a broken hearted James Diamond could say to such a cold heart person like, Camille Roberts.

_Apartment 2J:_

As James took out his keys from his pocket to apartment 2J, his red snake skin wallet fell open on the floor. He gazed intensely at the wallet and what it had revealed. There by his feet was a picture of James and Logan on the first date. They were by a pond watching the beauty of nature…well at least Logan was, however all James could do was keep his eyes on Logan. James then slowly ran his finger across the heart frame and the very faint "_I will always love you", _stretching across the picture. He let out a sigh of sadness and opened the door, he couldn't help to think that maybe what Camille had said was true. James analyzed every single word, but each time the conceited boy ran those painful statements through his head; his self-esteem began to decline until it was no more…no more.

Once James had walked further into the apartment he noticed that his adorable boyfriend, Logan was sitting very studiously on the bright orange couch reading a novel. Logan reads as if he has to get every bit of information on each page, sometimes he reads the same pages over and over just to make sure he fully understands everything.

James stared lovingly down at his tiny boyfriend, enjoying how every once in a while Logan would look very interested, confused, or just sad. To James, Logan's deep interest in each book he reads was the cutest thing in world. He just wished he could stare at Logan reading all day.

Logan sensed James presence staring at him so, he gently closed his book and put it aside. He smiled loving up at James…the one person Logan vowed to himself that he would love forever…cherish forever, "Hey sweetie."

"Hhh-ee-yy…*sniffle*…Looo-gg-ieeee."James tears began to act up monstrously again… and seeing Logan so happy, totally unaware of what Camille had told him, just made it harder on James to face Logan.

A concerned look began to grow Logan Mitchell's face, banishing his cheerfulness, "Jamie…why are you crying? You know I don't like it when you cry…so tell me what happened, so we could fix this… _together._"

James gloomily made his way over to sit by Logan. Once he was seated, Logan wrapped one of his caring arms around his boyfriend and James comfortably placed his head on Logan's chest. "It's just ttt-hat CCC-aaammille..." James shook his head signaling that he didn't want to talk about it not a second longer.

"Jamie Bear…" Logan said as he stroked his fingers throw his boyfriends beautiful locks of hair. "...you know you can tell me anything…in the end I'll still love you. Now, what happened between you and Camille?"

James gave Logan a weak smile and a small peck on the lips, "In the lobby, I broke up with Camille. I told her everything…I didn't lie at all." James took a deep breath and many more tears fall from his beautiful hazel eyes. "She seemed pretty calm until, I told her about my everlasting affair with you. And that's when things took a turn for the worst."

Logan gently wiped the tear off of James' cold cheek and then planted a loving kiss his on his forehead. "I need to know what she said to you…if you don't tell me I can't help you out…well at least not as much."

"Okay baby, thanks for caring so much about me."

"Anything for my Jamie Jam!" Logan said with love in his eyes.

"So after I told her that you and I are together, she called me…" James paused for a moment not wanting to say this out loud, "…'A fucking faggot' and then she evilly laughed when I said I loved you."

"That's a horrible thing to say. But, you have to know James, that she is not right and she's never gonna be right. So hold your head up high baby, because you found love and she hasn't. Therefore, she has no right to judge our love…I say that the only people that can judge our undying love is you and me…just you and me."

James let a little smile escape his lips as he said, "You know what I actually feel a little better now…can I finish telling you what happened."

"Of course you can, baby."

"Well, she kinda announced to entire lobby that we are 'fudge packers'." James stated using air quotes.

"Fudge packers?" Logan let out a giggle. "Don't let words get to you, I never did and I never will and that's why I'm strong, James…I want you to be strong too."

James tried but she broke him, "Camille said that, I'm a gay, virgin who's not that good looking…and once you're done with me no one's gonna want an ugly, gay virgin."

Logan faced filled with anger as he said with disbelief, "She did not say that to you."

"She did…"

"Jamie, she just talks trash to build herself up. Her narcissistic ways have captured the best of her. So, just leave her to sink, in all her 'glory' and just leave her far behind." Logan looked down at his boyfriend with a smile plastered on his face. "Do you feel better?"

"I do...a lot Logie Bear! There's just one thing…will you love me forever?"

Logan slowly moved his way off the couch and happily responded, "I will love you beyond forever, James. I'll love you more than you can imagine. In fact…" James watched his charming boyfriend dig in his pocket. Logan pulled out a little black ring box, got on one knee and continued, "James David Diamond, you're my everything…my love. Without you, my life is pointless…just meaningless. So as I gaze into your beautiful hazel eyes, asking you for one thing, your hand in marriage."

Once again tears came out of James' eyes as he cried, "Oh Logan, I'm speechless."

Logan gave James a goofy smile and the asked, "Do you want to be James David Mitchell Diamond?"

"No Logan, honestly I don't." Logan lip began to shiver as he tried to hold back tears, "I don't wanna be James David Mitchell Diamond. I just simply want to be James David Mitchell."

The two boys happier than ever pressed their soft lips together for a kiss they would remember for the rest of their life.

**A/N: So that's it! :] Guys, please review! That's the only way if I know that you really like my writing. Anyways, Thanks to everyone who read it. :]**

**P.S. Sorry if the story didn't come out so great…I wrote in less than 2 hrs soo yeaah. :D **


End file.
